


Повезло

by Akar



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Совместную работу с Уилсоном — по суицидальности превосходившую стандартную задранную до потолка планку Отряда Самоубийц — можно было охарактеризовать емким словом «пиздец».





	1. Chapter 1

Один из самых херовых тим-апов в его жизни.

Слаженная — исключительно от слова «лажа» — работа с Шестеркой была хотя бы сколько-то более синхронной, влипать в неприятности с Отрядом — с поехавшим психиатром, огромной говорящей акулой, крокодилом-интеллектуалом, пироманьяком и прочим сбродом — Флойд привык.

Совместную работу с Уилсоном — по суицидальности превосходившую стандартную задранную до потолка планку Отряда Самоубийц — можно было охарактеризовать емким словом «пиздец».

В конечном итоге они залили кровью половину Гросс Пуэнта. Флойд этого честно не хотел — потому что ему было насрать — Слэйд, наверное, тоже, просто по-другому не получилось, и, если честно, да какая, к черту, разница.

Ему сейчас всего лишь охренительно нужно было знать, та река на границе Детройта, где они отсиживались — она тоже называлась Детройтом, да что за воображение у этих идиотов, зато остров посреди назывался Бель и навевал слишком много радужных воспоминаний о Бель Рив — впадает в Сэн Клер или вытекает из него, потому что если верным окажется первый вариант, вода сейчас просто обязана быть красной.

Слэйд слушал его рассуждения о мичиганской географии вполуха, если слушал вообще, но Флойду его реакция нужна так же, как аллигатору нужен хобот, а Аманде Уоллер — любовь подчиненных.

Провалиться в темноту не получилось: Слэйд бесцеремонно растормошил, больно пихнул под ребра, и Флойд бы выпустил в него несколько пуль с огромным удовольствием, но Слэйд вздернул его руку вверх еще градусов на сорок, потраченные впустую пули рванулись к небу, а им на головы посыпалась штукатурка.

Слэйд отстегнул с запястья Флойда пистолет и пообещал, что вторую руку просто оторвет, если тот повторит. Навязчиво хотелось проделать в чужой голове пару дыр уже осознанно — хотя Слэйду, черт бы его побрал, все равно ничего не будет — но не хотелось даже шевелиться лишний раз. Второе победило, конечно, и Флойд только задумчиво смотрел на запекшуюся кровь на чужом виске — Слэйду по голове трижды дали кирпичом, а потом лузеры остались без рук, потому что поверить разыгрываемой сцене «Дезстроук в отключке» значит подписать себе смертный приговор — и рассмеялся:

— Мод бога это блядское читерство.

— Так говорят те, кто не сумел открыть консоль, — Слэйд ухмыльнулся широко и криво. — Давай, Лоутон. Правильно. Говори со мной.

Слэйду не нужно валяющееся в отключке тело, это лишняя морока.

Флойд сфокусировал взгляд на растянутых в ухмылке губах, потом перевел на огромные вытянутые окна, забитые досками, на побитые витражи.

— Может, лучше песню? Слушай, слушай… В церкви засел дьявол. Пусти ему пулю… — низко, нараспев протянул Флойд прокуренным голосом, просто чтобы не молчать.

— …Пусть почувствует боль. — Слэйд любезно договорил за него, щедро плеснул на раненное плечо виски, и это действительно было больно. — Ты отвратительно поешь, Лоутон.

— Бэнг! — все, что ответил Флойд, упирая указательный палец ему в лоб. Перепачкал баллистолом с перчаток.

Когда-то давно, уже кажется, что не в этой жизни, выстрел был настоящим, а труп Слэйда валялся у Флойда под ногами. Он ждал мести, Слэйду же оказалось категорически похер, и Флойд его понимал: когда тебя пытается убить каждый второй встречный, жажды праведной мести перестает хватать на всех.

— Зачем тебе вообще… это?

— Партнеры, с которыми я работаю, имеют раздражающую тенденцию умирать. Со временем это надоедает.

Слэйд в этом проявлении альтруизма выгуливал каких-то своих тараканов, а у Флойда просыпались его собственные. За ним, боже, присматривали, это так напоминало Тома, и так раздражало бы, если бы на эмоции были силы.

— Не на-дей-ся. Уоллер не заставит меня снова с тобой работать даже под дулом пистолета. Даже за бабло и обещание свободы. Ты меня бесишь.

Слэйд бесил его меньше, чем прогнозировалось, меньше, чем это было раньше, но в таких интимных признаниях не было нужды, а в том, чтобы трепать языком — более чем.  
Слэйд в ответ только хрипло рассмеялся, но звон пули о металлический поднос все-таки оказался более неприятным звуком.

Про боль Флойд старался не думать. На отдельные секунды ему удавалось, и любить того, кто тысячи лет назад изобрел алкогольную продукцию, можно было просто за это. Медикаменты на базе у регенерирующего мудака с иммунитетом к любым веществам, конечно, отсутствовали. В отличие от алкоголя.

— Говори, — снова напомнил ему Слэйд, и плечо, и без того непрестанно отдававшее ноющей пульсирующей болью, когда кожу проткнула игла, снова прошило вспышкой. Слабее и острее одновременно.

— Раз песня тебя не устроила… Хочешь сказочку? Шестерку когда-то наняли достать одну блядскую карту…

Флойд облизнул пересохшие губы и потянулся к бутылке, чтобы приложиться прежде, чем продолжить.

Говорить о Шестерке — херовая идея. Мысли проскакали по неподходящей кривой, и допрыгались, конечно: с размаху въебались в бетонную стену понимания, что Слэйд похож на Тома. Любовью к холодному оружию, чертами лица, а еще им обоим не помешало бы нанести визит в парикмахерскую и обкорнать волосы.

Слэйд убивал так же — как охотник, не наемный киллер — как Том, эти проклятые охотничьи замашки у таких не вытравливаются никогда?

Флойд потряс головой — и перед глазами опять поплыло — проигнорировал раздраженное «прекрати дергаться, Лоутон», и продолжил:

— Угадаешь, что за карта?

— Или там было отмечено расположение какой-нибудь невъебенно ценной херни, — проговорил Слэйд, завязывая узел и обрезая нить, — или вас нанял Джокер.

— «Свободный выход из ада». Нерон сделал одну такую и зашвырнул в этот сраный мир. Отличная шутка, не считаешь?

— Считаю, что никакой идиот на это не купится.

— Ты не поверишь…

Ты не поверишь, на это купится каждый второй. Или больше. Сколько десятков помешавшихся на этой идее суперзлодеев за ними тогда пришло?

— Никакого ада, Лоутон. С раем и чистилищем тоже лажа. Каждая без исключения религия была придумала для тех, кто просто не способен думать своей головой.

Флойд оторвался от попытки пересчитать одинаковые шестиугольники, которыми размечена броня на чужом плече, все равно каждый раз сбивался на шестом-седьмом, и сам уже расхохотался, зажимая рану на боку ладонью. Слэйд недовольно сжал губы — точно как проклятый капитан Кот, черт побери — потому что зашивать раны на том, кто ржет, как припадочный, не очень-то удобно, но вопреки ожиданиям, терпеливо молчал.

— Конечно. — Флойд выдохнул, отсмеявшись. — Расскажи мне об этом.

— Я был мертв. Несколько раз. Никакого ада. Темнота и покой, только и всего.

— А я заглядывал в ад, чтобы забрать подружку с затянувшейся вечеринки, будучи живым. Один-ноль, хочешь помериться чем-нибудь еще, одноглазый? — Флойд потер переносицу и поморщился, когда Слэйд сильно сдавил пальцами плечо. — Эй, нежнее. Пройдись по торговым центрам в Айове, полная херня, ты убедишься.

Через десять минут Слэйд знал о половине проваленных Шестеркой контрактов, рядом с перепачканными в крови пинцетом и иглой лежали две пули, у Флойда на ребрах красовался один шов, а на плече — два.

— Подъем, — нетерпеливо проговорил Слэйд, поправляя ножны с мечом так же бережно, как Флойд всегда обращался со своими пистолетами. — Вестланд. Вертолет. Через полтора часа.

Карта окрестностей висела на стене в метре от Флойда, а на способность рассчитывать, тем более такую ерунду, он не жаловался никогда, поэтому… От окраины Детройта до границы Вестланда двадцать девять целых, шесть десятых и три сотых мили. Слэйд гонял со скоростью за шестьдесят миль, и вероятность того, что им потребуется больше получаса, крайне мала.

Еще Флойд знал — личный опыт — что адреналиновые наркоманы не умеют сидеть на месте и что они точно успеют вляпаться в неприятности.

Очередная возможность умереть весело.


	2. 2 (слэш, nc-17)

— …И из раза в раз ты снова оказываешься в Отряде, Лоутон, я читал твой профайл. Почему?

Боже, как Флойд ненавидел людей, за которыми водилась привычка трепаться во время секса.

Воздух обжег легкие, когда Слэйд убрал руку с его шеи, голова кругом и собственный голос Флойду показался совсем чужим, когда он хрипло застонал от того, что Слэйд, и так не слишком церемонившийся, вставил ему резче, чем до этого.

— Ну же. Отвечай, — мягко проговорил Слэйд и Флойд подумал, что ему нужна еще одна пуля с его именем.

— Это… блядская ломка. Даже когда ты в завязке… Соблазн снова вкатать себе дозу бывает слишком велик, — Флойд рассмеялся. — Ты разве не знаешь, как это? Сколько раз, поджав хвост, ты… сбегал в Африку… чтобы потом вернуться?

Ну же. Можно подумать, ты один читаешь досье на тех, с кем приходится иметь дело.

Слэйд снова сжал пальцы на его горле — это не злость и не демонстрация, просто Флойд почти выровнял дыхание и почему бы не повторить, в самом деле — и Флойд сам подставился, запрокидывая голову. Это не доверие, он просто знал, что Слэйд брезгует убивать, когда ему за это не платят, и этого было, пожалуй, достаточно.

— Работа на правительство — полный отстой. Защищать чью-то идеологию целой собственной шкуры…

Передумал — отпустил слишком быстро, давая Флойду снова расслабиться, ласково почти провел горячими ладонями по бокам, ниже, чтобы чуть позже до боли сжать пальцы на бедрах.

«Эй», — сказал бы Флойд, если бы мысль не вышибло в тот момент, когда головка члена снова проехалась по простате, — «ты работаешь на Уоллер вместе со мной, придурок, пусть у тебя и нет пока бомбы в шее».

Вместо этого только прогнулся больше, сам подаваясь навстречу и упираясь затылком в пол. За последние три недели Слэйд успел повалять его и по блядским дощатым полам вроде этого, после которых он опять находил у себя по десятку заноз, по ледяной каменной плитке, продавленным матрасам, скрипящим столам… Кажется, Флойд примерно понимал, как чувствовал себя Том, когда он сам так делал, но не то чтобы он жаловался, потому что половина случаев была его собственной инициативой, и только вторая — инициативой Слэйда.

— На самом деле, Лоутон… Мне почти жаль, что ты под каблуком у Уоллер. В нашем бизнесе сейчас… скучновато, — выдохнул Слэйд Флойду на ухо интимно, как гребаное признание в самых светлых чувствах. — Я люблю достойную конкуренцию.

Слэйд кусался, вылизывал кожу на местах укусов и оставлял синяки точно так же, как когда-то Том. Флойд запускал ему пальцы в волосы, мстительно сжимал до боли и дергал, по-своему пользуясь чужой излишней чувствительностью к определенным прикосновениям, и тянул целоваться — так же, как Тома когда-то — чтобы оборвать очередную никому не нужную фразу.

Слэйда Флойд когда-то застрелил, Тома переехал машиной. Флойду почему-то везло на живучих белобрысых мудаков. Он бы добавил в этот список Жаннетт, но не пристало так оскорблять леди.

Слэйд трахал его размашисто, быстро, и наблюдал за реакцией больше с любопытством, чем с похотью. Ласкал — Флойд до сих пор не переставал удивляться — почти непрерывно, проводил пальцами по старым шрамам, целовал в шею, царапая кожу щетиной, и да, блядь, кусался, кажется, с особенным удовольствием.

— Прекрати меня грызть, — раздраженно проговорил Флойд, глотая очередной стон. На самом деле ему даже нравилось. Может, это был мазохизм. А может, просто потому что Слэйд молчал.

У Слэйда через левое плечо три рваных шрама от когтей. Флойд цеплялся за них взглядом каждый — целый второй — раз, как Слэйд снимал эту свою черно-рыжую тряпку с одним рукавом и встроенным эффектом силового поля. В этот раз вместо того, чтобы просто смотреть, дотронулся, с нажимом провел ногтями, царапая, по старым следам. Слэйд недовольно скривил губы, назло взял резкий, неритмичный темп, стиснул запястья Флойда, прижимая к полу, и тому хотелось то ли орать в голос от захлестывающих с головой ощущений то ли смеяться, потому что играть с чужой памятью так весело даже когда ты не знаешь, на что точно надавил.

— Дай мне подрочить, мудила.

Еще немного, и Флойд абсолютно точно сдохнет от желания получить разрядку, а высвободиться из стальной хватки самостоятельно оказалось невозможным.

— Хм.

— Блядь, слушай, ты…

Флойд не подписывался на эту сраную игру «растяни процесс на как можно дольше даже тогда когда на это нихера нет времени», он просто хотел скинуть лишнее напряжение, а этот…

Слэйд обхватил ладонью его член, надавил пальцем на уздечку, вырывая очередной стон, и продолжать говорить резона не было.

Кончили оба, как во второсортном порно, почти одновременно, и Флойд пару десятков блаженных секунд просто лежал, закрыв глаза, ни о чем не думал и наслаждался почти-тишиной, нарушаемой сбитым дыханием, пока Слэйд не поднялся и не пнул его по бедру.

— Две минуты, Лоутон.

Успеть одеться и сделать вид, что их здесь никогда не было, легко можно и за полторы, если не начать очередную бесконечную перепалку, и Флойд решил отложить ответные пинки на потом.


End file.
